


Morning Sun

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Yachi wakes up to Shimizu's beauty.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 23





	Morning Sun

Shimizu is the first thing Yachi sees when she wakes up and initially this doesn’t bother her. It’s like a dream to see her there, beautifully serene in her slumber. She sighs with a smile. How wonderful is this moment...to wake up next to someone like Shimizu, someone so perfect and gorgeous?

Then the reality sets in. This is happening because the hotel they’re staying in for an away practice game 1) accidentally gave them a single bed, 2) ran out of double bed rooms, and 3) also ran out of pull out cots. She’s sleeping in the same bed as Shimizu for real. This isn’t a lovely dream, it’s  _ real _ . 

Yachi is about to freak out, leap out of bed and hurry through her morning routine, when Shimizu stirs. Yachi stills. Shimizu’s eyes start to open, struggling against the light. She makes a soft sound, her fists near her face gently grasp the sheets as if she’s still fighting waking up. When her eyes open more they’re bleary. In spite of that, her smile manages to be just as bright as it is when she’s awake..

“Ah...good morning, Hitoka-chan,” she says so softly Yachi’s heart swells.

“G-good morning...”

Shimizu hums, gently digs her face into the pillow for a moment. “We woke up before the alarm?”

“Uh...yeah, yeah we did.”

Yachi can’t help but stare at her. Shimizu’s hair isn’t that messed up but it’s not as smooth as it is during the day. Strands are sticking up around everywhere, her bangs are spread out over the pillow, and the rest of her hair is framing her face. She’s so beautiful no matter what she does. Yachi can’t take this, but she can’t pull herself away. How can she? This moment is precious.

Shimizu sighs and opens her eyes fully. She moves her hand towards Yachi, seems to realize something, then pulls it back. Her cheeks turn a little pink; Yachi doesn’t understand.

“I guess we should get up, hm?” Shimizu says. 

Yachi nods, though she disagrees. “Might as well, right?”

“Right...”

Neither of them moves. They continue to stare at each other in the gentle glow of the early sun. Yachi swallows. She moves her hand a little closer to Shimizu, like a reflex. 

“Um...maybe we can...stay until the alarm goes off?”

Shimizu appears caught off guard. Yachi is worried she said something wrong. She’s about to backpedal until Shimizu reaches out and touches Yachi’s hand with the back of her own. Shimizu is smiling with that soft blush still on her cheeks. Yachi is still confused about why it’s there but she’s too busy internally freaking out over their hands touching.

“I think that sounds nice.”

Yachi smiles. “O-okay! Great!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
